Monster 2
by EveZoz
Summary: Here's the sequel of my story Monster, as requested by Claudia Donovan 13. The team is on their way to saving all the kids mutants that S.T.O.R.M has kept in her headquarters. Will they make it or will they become 5 new experiments?
1. Nightmares

**A/N: Hello again! **

**So it's been ****_1 year and 1 day_**** since I got my first review on my very first story: Safe and Sound. Ever since, my life has totally changed. I met some really kind people ( I would like to thank especially Lakota1172 who has helped me so much with my work and personal issues and is overall an amazing friend ) and realized how much I love to write.**

**I have written 10 stories so far and there are many more to come! Sorry if I just take some brakes from writing it's just that I'm too busy sometimes.. Thank you SO much for all your reviews and favorites and follows :)**

**So I'm going to post ****an extra chapter to express my thank you for you guys. You are awesome.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**EvelinK(EveZoz)**

CHAPTER ONE: Nightmares

_Jinja stood still in front of a giant white door. It said: Experiments Phase III. Curiosity took the best of her and she decided to take a look. As soon as she took a step, the door closed behind her. It seemed as all the light escaped the room along with her determination. _

_"Hello?" she asked with a shaky voice "Is anyone here?"_

_A blinding light made her eyes squint. Under it, there was a figure of a girl who had turned her back at Jinja._

_"Hello? Who are you?"_

_The mysterious girl turned around. Her skin was orange and her ears were pointy and furry. Cat-like mustaches were pinched to her nose. Her wide black eyes were staring at her and sharp nails popped out of her fingers._

_Jinja gasped. Another light opened and showed a 10 year-old boy with horns coming out of his moose-nose._

_Ten more lights opened, one after another, all showing more monster kids and teenagers. All staring at her. All looking at her with hatred._

_The fox-girl was the first to attack her, her sharp nails ripped her skin and made her bleed. Jinja started screaming for help, but no one listened to her._

_"Help! Help! Please help! Chase? Guys? Anybody? Help!"_

That was the moment when her eyes popped open and she found herself wet from sweat, still murmuring the word _help_. Her hand searched for Genesis, her friend and new Monsuno, Casper, and felt the core.

Beyal's voice was soft and smooth as always, but Jinja still flinched.

"Jinja? What is wrong?"

"Nothing Beyal. Just a bad dream" she said smiling but the boy wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Master Ey always told me that the best way to get over a nightmare is to talk about it with someone"

She hesitated but decided to let it go and talk.

"I saw many mutants. Like Casper. They were trapped in a big room and then attacked me"

After Jinja's fight with Trey, she got back and told everything to the rest of the team. About Casper's transformation and S.T.O.R.M's plan to connect Monsuno DNA and human DNA to create monsters with a higher IQ.

Beyal looked skeptical and she knew that he had the same thought with her.

"Beyal… Do you think we can save these kids? You know, stop S.T.O.R.M from kidnaping them and help them escape?"

"I don't know Jinja. But if there are unfortunate souls out there waiting for our help, we have to save them. And if this will prevent your bad dreams, then me and my brothers are willing to follow you."

A wide smile spread across her face. Beyal had something that she lacked right now. Confidence and determination. She hugged him and lay down.

_The rescue is about to begin_, she thought and drifted to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Decision

CHAPTER TWO: Decision

"So let me get this straight" Dax said as he walked around "you want us to risk our lives, go to S.T.O.R.M headquarters' bowels and save kids that we don't even know?"

"Yes" Jinja said steadily to sound determined but ended up sounding crazy "What if one of us was kidnapped and the others knew that he was being tortured. Whoever wouldn't go and save them, raise your hand"

No hands were raised.

"But they are strangers" Bren argued

"Where is the difference?" Beyal supported Jinja "They are human beings like you and me and deserve to live"

A few moments of silence followed when Chase spoke up:

"I'm with Jinja and Beyal" he said, his heroic nature taking the best of him

"I can't believe what you dingoes are making me do" Dax said

"I hate when you leave me alone with no choice" Bren murmured

"So where do you think they keep the kidnapped kids?" Chase asked

Jinja thought about it for a while "When I helped Casper the night we found him I noticed he had some scars and bruises. There were some fresh ones but most of them were old and his fitness wasn't the best as well"

"…that means that he wouldn't be able to walk that much. So the headquarters must be close" Beyal finished

"But you told us that he knew the forest very well. Don't you think he could easily survive in there for weeks?" Dax asked

"I doubt it" the girl answered "you should've seen him rolling on the grass. It was like he hadn't seen the sunlight for years. In fact, I bet he had just escaped when we found him."

Everyone looked at her. A theory based on her senses; one that none could question.

Chase broke the silence: "So we camp here for the night and leave tomorrow morning?"

Everyone agreed and started preparing dinner.


	3. Entering

CHAPTER THREE: Entering

The team started their search for S.T.O.R.M's headquarters this morning and reached their destination in approximately 45 minutes.

It was a huge building (like all headquarters) but this was a bit different. Instead of seeing thousands of soldiers exiting and entering the doors, you'd see men and women with white robes. There was security of course, but the majority was definitely doctors.

The team spent the last one hour inspecting the safety meters that were taken and making up a plan to get inside.

They decided to get in by a small door on the back side of the building. It was guarded by only two soldiers but if anything went wrong the team knew that 20 elites would come, ready to capture them.

The taller one was the first to notice the 10$ bill on the little bridge that connected the entrances with the lake's shore. He elbowed his partner.

"Seems like today's my lucky day"

He bent to pick up the bill but a strong arm popped from the bridge and grabbed his arm, making him fall. Little did he knew, that Dax was hidden under the bridge waiting for him to catch the bait.

The other guy tried to contact with the elites. However, he couldn't, since Bren had already blocked all the electromagnetic signals. His communication headset was useless.

He opened his mouth to scream for help, but Chase hit him with a thick stick on the head, leaving him unconscious.

Beyal and Jinja, 50 meters away from the other three, were hidden in some buses. A group of 8 doctors walked out, talking.

"The youngsters aren't coping well with the new medicine. We had three losses the previous week."

"Really? Well, teenagers are doing quite well. Apparently their organism is used to the multiple medicines and learned how to live with them"

"I know, it's fantastic! Too bad that Casper boy escaped. He was our most successful experiment."

"Yeah. Mutation department will never be the same again…"

Beyal and Jinja exchanged looks, checked for soldiers and when the coast was clear, they attacked.

"Charger, launch!"

"Glowblade, launch!"

"Charger, stick them on the wall"

The Monsuno used its horns and pinned 5 doctors on the wall.

"Glowblade, capture the others!"

The snake wrapped its necks and tail around three doctors.

"If anyone tries to shout for help, I'll give you all to Charger for lunch" Jinja hissed. However, she wasn't really worried about them. They weren't soldiers, they were doctors. Many of them might have had a family to raise or were too scared to talk.

Glowblade gave the 8 doctors a slight electric shock and they fainted.

They then undressed five doctors and wore their white robes. They locked the unconscious bodies in a warehouse and hid the other three robes in the bush they were hidden so Chase, Dax and Bren would catch up with them later.

Jinja and Beyal put their hair in surgical caps (a ginger and white-haired doctor would certainly draw attention) and pulled up their masks. They got inside and mixed up with the stream of doctors walking through the white hallways.

Jinja knew that they would never find the mutt-kids in such a big building. "Play it cool" she whispered to Beyal as they approached a soldier guarding a room.

"Excuse me, we would like to go to Mutation Department. Mr. Peterson wants us."

"What? There is no Mr. Peterson here ma'am"

"Are you kidding me? I want to see your supervisor!"

A man with white hair and a suit that wrote: Johnson ~ Guarding Supervisor came closer "What is going on here?"

"This 'guard' " she started doing air quotes "is telling ME there is no Mr. Peterson in this building! Unbelieveable! You know Mr. Peterson, of course, don't you Mr. Johnson?"

The supervisor was caught off guard but pretended like he had everything under control.

"Surely. You cross-grained person, take them to Mr. Peterson before I tell Charlemagne to fire you!"

"Y-yes s-sir"

The guard took them to the Mutation Department. "We are ok now, you can go" Beyal told the guy and he left. They walked for a while through the hallway until a figure exited a room.

Jinja's face went pale and she grabbed Beyal's arm, completely petrified. The boy asked with concern: "What's wrong Jinja?"

"It's her. The girl from my dreams."


End file.
